


Notte d’amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esotico guerriero [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Flash Fic, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena di passione tra Ling e Lan Fan.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 34. Buio pesto.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Series: Esotico guerriero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557043
Kudos: 1





	Notte d’amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: FMA: Welcome to Immortality by Lo-wah.

Notte d’amore

Ling si sciolse i lunghi capelli mori che gli ricaddero sulle spalle.

“In questa stanza c’è buio pesto” sussurrò.

Lan Fan gli rispose: “Noi dobbiamo dominare l’oscurità. Combattere e muoverci al suo interno come se fosse giorno”.

“Dei guerrieri non dovrebbero neanche morire di fame, ma io lo faccio spesso” scherzò Ling, toccandola a tentoni. Riuscì a individuare le forme del suo corpo.

Le posò un bacio sul moncherino, sentendola rabbrividire e le passò le mani sotto i seni sodi, accarezzandole la pelle liscia e pallida.

Erano entrambi seduti sul letto.

“Mio signore, voi fate finta di avere mille difetti, ma nascondete i vostri innumerevoli pregi” ribatté la guerriera.

Ling la fece stendere sul letto e si stese accanto a lei, le baciò il collo, sentiva i capelli di lei pizzicargli il naso.

“Beh, le cose migliori sono nascoste nell’ombra. Questo lo devo ammettere”. Si arcuò e le prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, lo succhiò fino a sentirlo turgido.

I gemiti di piacere della ragazza risuonavano piano nella stanza.

“Come te in questo momento. Forse è meglio che io non possa vedere la tua bellezza, mi folgorerebbe” sussurrò Ling con voce roca.

< Pretendo sempre troppo. Avevo già le sue capacità al mio servizio, la sua incredibile fedeltà, ma ho voluto il suo amore >.

Lan Fan si concentrò sulle carezze di lui, sui suoi baci che le lasciavano i segni della saliva.

< Vorrei che il mondo potesse vedere che incredibile imperatore e uomo lui sia.

Al momento, però, qui nell’ombra, posso godermi il suo essere un meraviglioso amante > pensò.

Ling la baciò, stringendole il viso tra le mani, e lei ricambiò, mugolando. Intrecciarono le loro lingue e le loro salive.

< Io sono felice solo se lei è in salvo, tra le mie braccia. Voglio amarla. Lei è bella come la notte stessa. Mi fa capire che non tutta l’oscurità è pericolosa, può anche essere pregna d’intimità > pensò.


End file.
